The Heroes of Hogwarts
by JesseJestful
Summary: What happens when Athena falls in love with a wizard? What about their kids? Magic, Mystery and Adventure await them as they try to find their place, luckily, they're not alone. The friends they make along the way are stuck fast, and in for the long haul as they struggle to make their two worlds coexist. OC family, Next Gen Hogwarts kids and the campers.
1. An Intellectual Love

'_**When Athena falls in love, it is purely intellectual.'**_

~O-O~

_Edwin Spinnet was the first of a mediocre family to graduate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with an 'Outstanding' in any one of his NEWT's. His family were average, his parents ran a small robes shop in Diagon alley, and he was expected to do the same. The Spinnet family had always been robe-makers for the ordinary wizard. His mother Adeyemi had travelled to England from Nigeria to go to Hogwarts and had met Fitcher Spinnet in fourth year. The two Hufflepuffs married soon after graduation, and took over the Spinnet shop._

_Edwin however, was different. Robe-making had grown boring when he was 5, upon the realisation that he knew everything there was to know about it, he moved on. After graduating from Slytherin in 19- he led a bachelors life, code breaking for the ministry around the world. He appeared rarely at family gatherings, but was delighted to see he had at least one interesting relative in young Alicia. However, the rest of his family were overbearingly dull, so he left Britain once more._

_It wasn't until the grand age of 51 that he met someone with whom he felt he could love. Unfortunately for him, she happened to be rather unavailable._

_He was in America, far away from his home in London, when he met Athena. She took a liking to him for his mind and determination. Edwin would stop at nothing to get to the answer to a problem, and Athena admired this in him. With 32 years of travelling to break codes under his belt, Edwin had become a thoroughly interesting conversationalist, enough to provoke the goddess to fall in love with him. When their first child was born, Athena named him Arion in honour of literature, and vanished. _

~O-O~

Arion Spinnet was a preposterous baby. He never cried, but rather expressed his discomfort at a situation by levitating. Absent as the gods are, this caught Athena's attention, and she visited Edwin to check up on her son. She quickly ascertained that there was nothing wrong with the child except a healthy dose of magical genes, and left Edwin with another child.

Arion and Ariadne were a mere 7 months apart in age, impossible, if it weren't for the fact that an intellectually generated child has no need for a gestation period. Both youngsters had tightly ringlet-ed hair, and skin lighter than their fathers, but still clearly of Nigerian descent. Arion had inherited his mother's blue eyes, whereas Ariadne had more characteristic brown eyes, and looked more like her father.

By the age of 3, it was clear Ariadne was a more difficult child, loud and rambunctious, she was constantly underfoot. When she was 4, she developed the ability to change her appearance at will. More often than not, this resulted in her having brilliantly coloured hair, which looked out of place with her dark skin, but fitted her personality perfectly. Once again, Athena's interest was piqued. By this point, Arion had learnt to enchant text to move through the air, as he talked little, and this delighted his mother when she realised he could converse through magic. He was a quiet toddler, preferring to be still and observe. Athena spent many hours of those few days talking quietly with Arion, and gave him several books of poetry by his namesake. She spent several days with the odd family, and left, leaving behind twins, and the heart breaking truth that she would not be able to visit them again. Distraught, Edwin named the baby girl Minerva, and the boy Hephaestus, after one of his love's fellow deities. He then packed up his family, and moved back to London, unable to cope with the loss of his only love.

~O-O~

When Arion turned 11 on the 17th of January, 20-, he had never been happier. His Hogwarts letter was lying on his desk when he woke up, and he could barely contain his excitement. He bounded down the stairs of their comfortable London home to tell his family.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Spinnet,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Padma Patil**_  
_**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**_  
_**The Ministry for Magic**_

Enthralled, he plucked the second piece of parchment from the envelope and read;

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1\. Three sets of Hogwarts Uniform - Trousers or skirt**_

_**2\. Six plain work shirts**_

_**3\. One Hogwarts tie**_

_**4\. Two Hogwarts outer robes**_

_**5\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**6\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**7\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

_**by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic**_

_**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory**_

_**by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

_**by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_**by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_**by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring, if they desire, a letter carrying bird OR a cat OR a toad OR a small rodent**_

_**Due to recent changes, first years are now allowed to bring their own broomsticks. Parents are reminded that first years cannot trial for the house Quidditch team**_

'Dad! Dad! Look what just arrived!' He eagerly thrust the parchment into his father's hands.

'Well well,' Edwin Spinnet smiled softly as he read, 'It's your big day little man. Lots to look forward to son. And lots to buy! List looks a bit different from my day I can tell you!' He ruffled Arion's hair, before the twins, now 7, came running down the stairs asking for breakfast. Children had been good for Edwin, he was now a jolly man, and a warm, caring father. He had given up his job at the ministry to care for the children, but this was no matter, the family was well-off from his many years code-breaking. They lived in a sprawling house in London, it was old, and built so that one would be forgiven for thinking it in the depths of the countryside. Surrounded by trees and with many acres of land, Arion thought it would be perfect for flying in the holidays.

The whole morning was taken over by the excitement of the letter and Arion's birthday. Edwin mused that he had never seen his quiet son talk so much in one day. Arion rambled about how he was excited to go to Diagon Alley to buy his new school things, he was slightly scared of flying but was going to give it his best shot, but most importantly, he was thrilled to learn, especially to learn magic. He was bitterly disappointed when his father insisted they wait until Ariadne received her letter to go to Diagon Alley, but he supposed he could wait a couple of months.

Those 7 months passed agonisingly slowly for Ariadne, until her birthday in August finally rolled around. Ariadne's birthday was spent on a family outing to central London. The two 11 year olds could barely contain themselves - they were going to Diagon Alley.

'Dad dad can we get our wands first?' was the first thing Ariadne said as the family clambered into the car.

'No no books first books!' Arion chimed in, making his father laugh.

'You take after your mother so much Arion, it surprises even me sometimes' Edwin muttered as he lifted the youngest Spinnet into their car.

The journey to Diagon Alley was taken up mostly by Ariadne talking about what she was excited to buy. As usual in their family, Arion was content to take a backseat to his sisters outgoing nature, and be quiet, listening happily to his family. Minerva, however, was not content to be quiet.

'I want to too daddy!' was her constant exclaim, at almost everything Ariadne said. It was a friendly bicker between her and her sister that the family were well used to. Minerva wanted everything Ariadne had, and would stop at nothing to get it. Everything Ariadne did, Minerva wanted to do better, but the one thing she didn't have was the ability to metamorphose like her sister. Ariadne's mood could never be concealed - not that she tried - for her hair changed colour with every emotion. It was currently flashing between bright blue and bright orange. Minerva watched this intently, as only a 7 year old can, before screwing up her eyes and holding her breath. Nothing happened.

Hephaestus laughed at this, before going back to the object of his interest. The youngest Spinnet was louder than Arion, but not on the same scale as their sisters. He was focussed and smart, constantly making things from paper. He was currently folding a very complex miniature of what resembled Arion on a broom. Finishing it off, he turned and held it out to Arion, which to Arion's bemusement, took off and began to fly around the car.

'Whaddya think Ar?' Hephaestus asked, with a childish lisp.

'I love it Hep, its great. You're gonna be a master magician one day' the older boy said, smiling down at the beaming face of his younger brother.

When they finally arrived, Ariadne sprinted through the opening in the wall behind the Leaky Caldron and straight into Olivanders wand shop. Marvelling at how she spotted the small shop, Edwin chuckled and followed her.

'Guess we're doing wands first, eh Arion?' Arion nodded, gulped, and stepped into the shop.

'The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Spinnet' was the first thing Arion heard as he entered the dark little shop. Ariadne was holding a wand in her hand, reluctant to let go of it, 'and this one is not right for you my dear' creaked old Mr Olivander, as he plucked down another wand for Ariadne.

'She seems to have more success with this one' Arion thought as he watched his sister's face light up when she took hold of the new wand.

'Ah yes. Redwood, Phoenix Feather. 12 and a half inches, quite bendy. Good for transfiguration, though you don't have trouble with that young Miss' Olivander remarked as he observed Ariadne's hair change to a deep flaming purple. 'Now you sir, I suspect you need a wand as well?' The aging man addressed Arion, and he nodded and moved forward.

'Stick out your wand arm for me lad - that's it' Olivander busied around Arion, measuring his arm length and height, looking into his eyes and mumbling, before moving off into the shop. He returned with 3 boxes, one dusty and crooked. This he opened last, and presented each wand to Arion in order. Arion took the first wand and held it, he felt a stirring in it, but only for a split second. He handed it back to Olivander before he could even be instructed to give it a wave.

'No, doesn't feel right' he said quietly and politely, as he handed the wand back. Olivander was surprised, but pleased that Arion had such a good sense of the wand he held. The next wand felt distinctly different to Arion, he thought he felt it jump in his hand, restless and agitated. He handed this one back with a start 'Nonono not this one either' he said, placing the wand back in Olivander's hand. The third wand wasn't right either, it came to life with Arion's touch, but soon died down again, as though it was unimpressed. Tutting, Olivander went back to his shelves. This continued for a good half an hour, until finally the old man handed Arion a very sleek wand, it looked new and polished. Arion laid hands on it, and a spark ran through the wand and his hand, it bubbled beneath the surface, a quiet force. Arion nodded, and Olivander smiled.

'Excellent wand that one, and an excellent choice it made I must say young Master. Alder and Unicorn. 14 and a half inches, hard. Very good for powerful magic, but also for humble charms. You will serve each other well.' Arion beamed at Olivander by way of thanks, and his father paid for the two wands. The family had plenty to buy yet.

It took the Spinnet family 2 hours to buy their school books, purely because Arion wanted to buy every book in Flourish and Blotts. Edwin had to tear him away, and got away with only buying him 4 extras.

'Get a weekend job at Hogwarts to supplement your allowance son, and you can do what you want with the money, buy as many books as you want kiddo.' Edwin said as he pulled Arion from the bookstore. Both children were jumping with excitement as Edwin led them into the flying shop.

Brooms of every sort lined the walls, some with saddles, some without, dark ones, long ones, white ones. There were funny attachments on some of them, luggage nets on others, and every available space had 'IS YOUR BROOM PROTECTED? INSURE NOW!' or some similar idiom. Edwin led the children to the front desk, and asked the dozing man there;

'Excuse me sir, but do you have any brooms that would be good for first time fliers?' Startled, the man jumped, before muttering something to himself and tottering off. He returned with two rather old looking brooms, to which Ariadne turned up her nose. Like typical children, they wanted the best. The next hour was spent choosing a broom that was fast ('but daddy I'll never make the team with a Cleansweap seven') yet relatively inexpensive. Finally, Arion had setlled on the new Cleansweap 23, and Ariadne on the Nimbus 2000. It was an old model, and by far not the fastest model out, but it was still a brilliant broom nonetheless, and Ariadne was happy with it. At long last, they left. They were headed for the Menagerie.

Ariadne fell in love with a reddish-brown tabby cat instantly, and insisted that he was the one she wanted, even when offered an owl by her father. Arion however, was harder to choose for. The owl's attracted him more than cats or toads, but none of them grabbed him. It wasn't until he'd given up on a pet and was leaving the shop when he spotted a juvenile phoenix. The bird was perfect. Edwin was uncertain, but he figured that since the war and things becoming more relaxed at Hogwarts, it would be fine for Arion to have an unusual pet.

Robes were easier to buy. Arion and Ariadne were fairly average size for their age, Arion maybe a little on the tall and skinny side, but not much. Arion was waiting for his sister to be fitted with uniform when he spotted a set of dark blue robes in a corner. They were splendid. An intricate pattern of vines in silver wove their way from the small of the back round and down the left sleeve. They were made of satin and silk, and were the most beautiful thing Arion had ever seen. Edwin spotted his son eyeing up the robes, and decided to indulge him, he was about to go to Hogwarts after all.

'Ah, you have good taste young man' Madam Malkin remarked as she walked over 'They're self-cleaning, and size altering too so they'll always fit you perfectly, would you like to try them on?' Arion nodded excitedly and hurried to change into the magnificent robes. They shrunk to his size as he held them, and once on, the robes looked wonderful. He emerged to gasps from his family.

'Oh daddy you must buy them for him! Arion looks great!' Ariadne exclaimed, but Edwin couldn't speak for the lump in his throat at seeing his son like this. He bought the robes, and the family left to get ice cream and go home. The four children were exhausted after a full day out, the older two excited beyond belief. For a time, peace reigned in the Spinnet household.

* * *

_**AN: theres not much happening in the first chapter I know, and I know its just OCs now, but don't worry, the characters we know and love will be making appearances soon enough. It's gonna be a long one this. That said, it is mostly going to be a story about Arion, Ariadne and the twins. Sorry folks. You don't have to read. Albus Sirius, James, Scorpius, even Harry and the Hogwarts gang will be involved, as will the campers, in later chapters. For now, don't hate me!**_


	2. Killer Labrador

Arion stayed up late every night reading, that was a given, but now he had new material, more exciting than ever. By the time the week was out, he'd read all the course books and was beginning with the extra ones his father had bought him. This meant that on the night of August 15th he was wide awake when the rest of the household had been asleep for hours, and he heard it all begin.

It started with footsteps. Quiet at first, and Arion dismissed them, it wasn't unusual for people to walk past late at night. The footsteps became heavier. Arion could hear heavy breathing, almost panting, before the crash. His whole world was torn apart.

What looked like a giant dog came crashing through the roof, barking and growling. Terrified, Arion ran. He sprinted down the corridor to his father's room, only to find Edwin standing in the hall, wand at the ready. Edwin raised his wand, ready to curse the beast, when he spotted Minerva staring in awe from behind it. Distracted, he lost his only chance. The monster placed one giant paw on top of him, and that was the end of Edwin Spinnet.

Arion refused to believe what his eyes told him. He stared, not hearing anything, at the space his father used to occupy for what seemed like hours. His father couldn't have just been squashed by the largest dog on the planet, it wasn't possible. His father, his caring, wise father, would never be killed by a dog. Arion may have been a wizard, but he knew fiction from reality. He knew Killer Labrador resembled a hellhound from the mythology books his mother gave him, but they didn't exist, not really. He must have fallen asleep reading, 'this is a nightmare Arion, that's all' he told himself. He was brought back by the screams of Minerva. He looked up at the jaws of Killer Labrador and was tempted to scream himself. This couldn't be a dream, dreams always had a tell, something slightly off, and the hellhound in front of him was perfectly terrifying.

Minerva screamed again, and Arion sprang into action. He was the oldest, the strongest by far, he had to protect his family - what was left of it. He jumped straight up, mind racing through every possible outcome of every possible move he could make. His quick brain juggled thousands of possibilities before he had even reached the monster's head, and decided on the best one. This was what he had been born for.

He latched on to the hellhounds giagantic head, his hands going over the monsters eyes to grab onto fur before it could think to snap at him. He wrapped his skinny legs around its nose and ensured it couldn't see anything. Killer Labrador went crazy. Arion clung on for dear life as the beast violently shook its head, trying to shake off the boy. When this failed, it careered forward, smashing headfirst into a wall. Arion clung on and shouted back at his siblings;

'Ari! Get the twins and run! Go to the school, call for help, someone, anyone!' Ariadne didn't need telling twice. She took the hands of her younger siblings and dashed out the gaping hole in the wall, jumping down the short gap to the grass, she lifted down the younger kids. Minerva and Hephaestus ran as soon as their feet hit the ground, but Ariadne was reluctant to leave her brother to face a ten foot dog on his own.

'Go Ariadne! Keep them safe!' Arion yelled as the hellhound made a turn and smashed down another wall. Arion figured that Killer Labrador would run in the direction he had most weight, and he needed to get to one room in particular. So he manouvered himself to the left, and sure enough, the hound swung left and drove forward. Satisfied, he pulled left again, then right, and the dog smashed a path through the house.

It was a terrible plan, reckless, and completely impossible. So it might just work. Arion would have merely a second or two to pull it off - or be the dog's dinner. 'All or nothing' he thought, and dived sideways off the giant hounds face.

In the dark it was nearly impossible to see, the only light came from two streetlamps through the trees behind him, but Arion had the entire house mapped in his head. His dive had been slightly off, but he'd landed more or less in the right place. Arion lept to his feet and yanked at the lock on the cabinet doors.

Locked fast.

Arion reached behind and pulled out his wand, desperately hoping that reading the theory would be enough, closed his eyes, and -

'Allohamora!' he shouted. Nothing. 'ALLOHAMORA!' he waved his wand in the best imitation of "swish-and-flick" he could muster, and the lock clicked. He grabbed for the contents of the cabinet, turned, and swung.

Arion was just in time. He knew his father had once been a code-breaker, and had read up on the job. He knew his father still kept weapons around, just in case. His hand had landed on a shortsword in the cabinet, and he was grateful for it - had the sword been any bigger it would've been too heave for his small arms.

Aided by the Hellhound lunging, the sword found its mark, and Killer Labrador crumbled into a pile of ashes. Arion sank to the ground. He pulled his legs up to his chest, but his head on his knees, and cried.

~O-O~

Arion woke up on the floor deeply confused. He was in his father's study, and the house was destroyed, it was also raining - through the roof. As he stood up, the events of the night before came back to him. His first thought was 'Where did they go?'

This was answered almost immediately as he stepped outside into the large garden, to find Ariadne conversing with one of his old primary school friends, confused, he walked up to them.

'Sleeping beauty awakes,' his old mate Dan said as Arion walked over 'Nice work with the hellhound by the way, although I must say I'm surprised your father keeps - kept - celestial bronze swords around. Arion gaped at his mate. 'Oh yes, I'd better explain.' He then took his shoes and jeans off. Arion averted his eyes on impulse, before realising his friend had goat legs.

'Wha- Daniel you're half goat!' was all Arion could splutter out, much to the amusement of Hep.

'Fantastic observation Arion,' Daniel said, smiling. 'I'm a satyr. I was sent here to watch out for you lot, and when the time came, safely transport you to Camp Half-Blood.'

'Uhhh, Camp what?'

'Camp Half-Blood, and speaking of which, it's about time we got going. I've got us plane tickets for this afternoon.'

'PLANE TICKETS?! Look, Dan, we're mates. I've got school to go to in 13 days, your camp whatever is going to have to wait.' Arion made to leave, entirely unsure of what he was going to do next.

'You'll be back for school, don't worry. And anyway, it's only a few hours. The younger ones can stay there all year round while you and Ariadne go to boarding school.'

'I still don't agree. Where is this place anyway?' But Arion never got his answer, as an almighty CRACK sounded, and an old, but tall woman wearing long purple robes appeared beside him.

'Wh-who are you?' he gasped, shell shocked.

'I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, and you sir, are my pupil.' Arion couldn't believe it. He'd read about McGonagall, she had taken over Hogwarts after the great war, she was the longest hatstall known to wizardkind, and she was his headmistress.

* * *

_**AN: i intended for this to be longer, but just back to school tonight and i wanted to update soon, so have a short chapter**_


End file.
